Replacement
by BJ30
Summary: Brittany has to miss the final performance of the tour. Will the chipettes have to cancel the show, or will one brave chipmunk stand up to fill her shoes?
1. Not going to make it

"That was such a good show last night, girls. What do you think?"

"It was great! One of our best ever. Imagine this! Tomorrow night is our last stop on the tour and its right in our hometown."

When Simon entered the room, the girls quickly turned and smiled at him. Jeanette motioned for him to join them on the couch.

"Come on over, Simon. We don't bite." Brittany teased.

Simon cautiously approached them. He took a seat in between Jeanette and Eleanor and stared at the tv. Eleanor grabbed hold of his left hand, and Jeanette his right. Together, they leaned inward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey! What exactly did you girls have in mind, huh? I thought we were watching tv."

"Oh… we are. A really good movie just got over with. Relax, will you?"

Simon leaned back and wrapped his arm around Jeanette. He could hear Brittany whispering something to herself, but could not tell what it was. She jumped up from the couch and darted toward the bedroom.

"Excuse me Jeanette. I'll be right back."

Curious, Simon followed her into the bedroom and stuck his head around the door. She took her outfit normally used during concerts and stared at it.

"Hmm… this should fit him. I hope…"

She placed the outfit back into the closet as Simon bolted for the kitchen, where his brothers were busy eating lunch. Breathing heavily, he ran up to Theodore.

"Theo! The girls… I think they wanna play dress-up. With me!"

Alvin started laughing, while Theo managed to hold himself back a little.

"Is she getting out the nail polish and hairspray too? You would look so cute in Jeanette's dresses, Si." Theodore teased.

"Thanks for the help, guys."

From the living room, Simon could hear Brittany yell for him.

"Simon! Come here, would you?"

"Make sure she takes a picture of you in her dress. I want one!" Alvin managed to say in between bouts of laughter.

"Funny, Alvin. Real funny."

Simon crept back toward the bedroom where to his surprise, Brittany was now naked.

"Britt?"

"Try on this hat. Alvin and you are kinda close to each other."

Reluctantly, he placed the hat onto his head.

"Very nice. Hey! I have an idea. I want you to put on my clothes, run out to Alvin, give him a big kiss on the lips and run back."

"What do I get in return? Humiliation?"

"No, silly. If you do that, I'll lock this door up tight and we can make out all you want. So, what do you say, Si? Are you in?"

"Sure. Let's get this over with."


	2. Before the show

Simon managed to get her shirt on and was getting some assistance with her pants.

"Almost there…" Brittany pulled tight and was met by a scream from Simon.

"Ow! A little tight around the family jewels, Britt. Now let's get this over with."

Simon ran toward the kitchen and found his brother facing away from him. With his best 'Brittany voice', Simon approached Alvin.

"Hey, how about giving me a shot at those lips of yours?"

Before he could respond, Simon spun him around and planted a kiss onto his lips. Simon then ran back into the bedroom where Brittany was waiting. He quickly removed her clothes and replaced them with his own.

"That was humiliating. Why did you have me do that?"

"Can you keep a secret, Simon?"

"Of course. What's going on?"

"I can't make it to the concert tonight. I have a photo shoot. If I go, I could secure some future deals for the girls and me."

"Brittany! They are going to be disappointed."

"I know. That's why I had you do that. You and Alvin are kinda close in size. I just wanted to see if my outfit would fit him."

"Wait a minute… Are you saying that you want Alvin to take your place tonight?"

"It's either that, or we cancel the show. I'm going to write a note and have Alvin deliver it. Promise not to tell?"

"All right. Good luck tonight, Britt."

Simon left the room and rejoined his brothers. Still shocked over what had just happened, Alvin approached his brother cautiously.

"Si, is there something you wanna tell me? Brittany doesn't even kiss me like that. And why were you wearing her clothes?"

"I was dared to."

"Dared? I think she was having fun with you, Simon. She was probably laughing the entire time."

"I know. It's over with now, so let's just forget about it and move on."

"Not quite yet, Si. Come over here."

Simon walked over to Theodore and was given a hug. Theodore then reached around and slapped him on the butt, causing him to yelp.

"He he… Should I start calling you Brittany, Simon? Or how about little miss chipmunk?"

"Okay, that's enough…"

Ignoring his demand, Theodore and Alvin continued making fun of him.

"Simon's got a boyfriend! Simon's got a boyfriend!" chanted Alvin.

"I heard he was voted miss chipmunk usa!"

Now angry, Simon ran from the room and went back to Jeanette. He gave her a kiss, causing the other girls to take notice.

"Simon! What has gotten into you?"

"Trying to prove to the guys that you're the one for me."

"I really appreciate the love Simon, but our bus is here. We really need to get going. Which reminds me, where is Brittany?"

From the kitchen they could hear Alvin and Brittany talking, but did not understand their words.

"Come on, Britt. We're ready to go."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

She joined her sisters on the bus a few minutes later. As it pulled away, Alvin took a seat next to Brittany and grabbed her hand, giving it a light kiss.

"Good luck tonight, girls. How about we have some fun after the concert to celebrate?"

"I like the sound of that! It's a date, Alvin."

Eleanor motioned for Theodore to join her, which he eagerly did. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared out the window.

"We're almost there, ladies. You ready for one last concert?"

"As always." Jeanette said as the bus came to a stop. Ready Eleanor?"

"Of course. Brittany?"

No response.

"Hello? Where did she go?"

"Relax. I'm sure she'll be around. She's probably already inside, girls."

"Thanks, Alvin. See you backstage."

As the girls left the bus, Alvin removed Brittany's outfit from under his seat along with the note attached to it. He then left the bus and started toward the dressing rooms. Jeanette opened the door expecting Brittany, but was shocked when she saw Alvin holding her outfit.

"Where's Brittany? The show starts in an hour!"

"She had to go to a photo shoot a few buildings down the street. She said it was to secure future concerts and other deals for you three. Here, read the note."

Jeanette grabbed the note and started reading.

'_Girls, I'm sorry I couldn't make it there tonight. I hope you two have a great concert without me. Alvin should make a decent replacement. Just make sure he raises the pitch of his voice a bit and you'll be fine. Love, Brittany._'

"Great! Just great! She ditches the last night to have her picture taken."

"What are we going to do?"

Alvin started to sneak out of the room, but was quickly noticed by Jeanette.

"Oh no you don't mister. You come back here. Eleanor, help me take his clothes off. Alvin, you can fit into her outfit, right?"

"Uhh…."

The duo quickly wrestled Alvin to the floor and in seconds had him naked. Jeanette was finishing up with the top half just as Eleanor was going to grab Brittany's spare shoes. Alvin groaned as the pants were tightened and the shirt tucked into position.

"Almost done. Jeanette, get the combs while I get the makeup."

Alvin started pouting to himself but was met with silence from the others. Jeanette started combing his hair with her right hand while putting it in place with hairspray. Eleanor grabbed Alvin's hands and started putting on pink nail polish.

"Brittany is SO lucky I love her…" Alvin said to himself.

"Almost there, Alvin. Just have to fluff up your tail a bit."

Jeanette ran the comb through his tail a few times before joining her sister. They turned Alvin around and led him toward the mirrors. He screeched at the sight.

"Wow. A perfect fit. Are you sure you're not part chipette, Alvin? You look just like Britt."

"Ha ha. Very funny. This is humiliating! I'm going to embarrass myself out there."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will, Ele. I'm not doing it!"

"Alvin, please do this. For us? For Britt?"

"Oh all right. Let's get this night over with…"

Jeanette led the way with Alvin in the middle and Eleanor bringing up the rear. They stared at the empty stage, then back to each other. Alvin then spotted his brothers fast approaching. While Theodore was busy laughing, Simon snuck up to him and gave Alvin a pat on the back.

"Go get 'em, bro. Remember your voice. Raise the pitch a little and you'll be fine."

"Thanks."

Alvin stared at the ground as he could hear the announcer start the introductions:

_Ladies and gentlemen, they have sold millions of records, performed for hundreds of sold-out shows and tonight, they are back home for you. Please welcome The Chipettes!_

"Well, here goes nothing…"


	3. Backstage

"_Ooooohhhh…" _Alvin chanted as he began the song.

Simon watched as Alvin started to dance, pointing at him.

"Theo! Look at this. He's doing pretty good."

"People really think he's Britt."

The audience applauded as the group finished their first song and prepared for the second. Simon and Theo decided to take a seat and watch the show. They laughed and applauded as Alvin wrapped up yet another song. In between songs he looked over toward his brothers with a sad look in his eyes. They could tell he was embarrassed but had no choice but to continue on.

"You go, bro! You look great in that outfit!" Theo yelled.

Theodore went back to the dressing room as the group started their third song. Simon followed closely, wondering what he was up to. Theodore took off his shirt and placed it under a chair.

"Theo? What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make Alvin feel better, Si. If we get dressed up like the girls, he'll feel better, don't you think?"

"I like your thinking, Theo. The only question is: can I fit into Jeanette's clothes?"

"Only one way to find out…"

Simon quickly removed his clothes and picked up Jeanette's spare outfit. He then combed his hair and placed her shoes onto his feet. He laughed as Theodore struggled with Eleanor's dress. Pulling as hard as he could, he eventually managed to get it in place.

"How do girls wear these things? They're uncomfortable!"

"I know, but it's only for a few minutes. Let's wait for Alvin to return."

Simon could hear the concert from the dressing room, and could tell that they were about halfway through the show. Wanting to have some fun, Simon walked over to Theo and sat on his lap.

"Hey, looking nice there, sis." Simon laughed.

"So are you, Jeanette."

Simon laughed so hard that he fell off and onto the floor. He quickly stood up and retreated to his chair. He looked over at Theo, who was still smiling.

"Theo? What are you thinking about?"

"Just an idea, that's all. Let me see…"

Theodore stood up and walked over to Simon. He then sat next to his brother and stared at him. Before Simon could respond Theodore had his lips pressed against his own. Simon could hear the audience cheering Brittany's name as he wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Theo! What has gotten into you?"

"Don't you mean Eleanor, Jeanette?"

"Oops… Sorry. Now we better stop before someone notices."

The door to the dressing room opened up a few minutes later. Alvin walked in to see his brothers waiting for him.

"Guys? What are you doing?"

"Trying to cheer you up, Alvin. We could tell you were miserable on the stage and wanted to make you feel better."

"You guys are awesome. I love you both so much!"

"We do too, Alvin. Now where are the girls?"

"I'm staring at them. Oh! You mean the real Jeanette and Eleanor. They're on their way."

While getting undressed, Jeanette walked into the room with Eleanor close behind. The girls ran to Alvin and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks so much, Alvin! You have no idea how much that meant to us. You did a really good job. Nobody could tell it was really you."

"That was the idea."

Alvin turned around as he heard a familiar voice. He looked at the door and saw Brittany smiling at him. She ran to his side and hugged him tight.

"You are amazing, Alvin. Girls, I am so sorry I could not make it to the show. How did it go?"

"Great! Alvin was wonderful. You owe him."

"I know. Alvin, just wait until we get back home. We are gonna have some fun."

"Okay but this time, you wear my clothes."

"It's a deal, Alvin."


End file.
